Traditional mobile computing systems are limited by one or more data transmission limits associated with total bandwidth consumption. For example, a user's mobile account may be associated with an allocated bandwidth consumption amount. Further, bandwidth consumption amounts may now be shared amongst more than one device. However, use of the allocated bandwidth amongst more than one device can potentially be exceeded and be inaccurately tracked at each device. As such, there is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.